Olympian
Olympian can be considered to mean of and/or pertaining to Olympus, that is, the celestial home of the Greco–Roman pantheon of gods and goddesses. The Greek gods are often called Olympians. Classically, the Olympian gods were a pantheon of twelve including: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Hestia. Hades, spent most of his time in the underworld rather than on Olympus. However, different sources over time include different gods among the twelve. For example, Herodotus included Hercules among them. In the ancient world, any Greek god who is related to one of the twelve can be considered an Olympian. In mythology the first generation is with Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus. Zeus with Hera had only six children: Ares, Enio, Hebe, Eileithyia or Ilithyia, as well as Angelos in some myths Eris or Discord. Before his wedding with Hera he already had children from others goddesses with Metis the children were Athena and with Mnemosine the nine childrens were rhe muses. After these children he impregnated many lovers and they bore many more children including: Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes. Role - Importance - Territory The lands of Greece, Illyria (balkan peninsula), Macedonia, Italy (Rome), Anatolia (Asia minor) and Colchis (Georgia) praised and prayed to these gods and their temples often making offerings, despite some of the gods caring and help about them in return. The people believed the gods to be the bringers of all forms of matter and life whether they were suffering through hard ships or going through great times. The known world.png|Greece and the lands in mediterranean Sea Known World.jpg|Greece, Illyria, Macedonia, Italy (Rome), Anatolia and Colchis Territory of Olympians Powers and abilities The Olympians gods commonly possess many Powers and Abilities divine, among them, the immortality, invulnerability, the power to heal wounds and diseases, energy without limitations, the ability to become invisible to the human senses, senses on a superhuman level, they can change their physical appearance, they have the ability they can teleport, also can manipulate energy, the matter and the nature elements to create natural phenomenon, at different levels depending on god, also gods can feel presences, for example the evil presence of Dahak and a lot more powers. Title and Functions Most of the olympians, are born with a particular power or special talent or affinity with some element or aspect of life, this determines its title and function. For example, Aphrodite her particular power is create love, another example Hephaestus has talent for forging and craftsmanship, Demeter has a special power over earth, plants, flowers and seasons, Athena her special attribute is the wisdom, Artemis has affinity with wildlife, wildnature and hunting, Morpheus has a great domain over the world of dreams, Apollo has special power over the sunlight, others gods receive a title, example, Hades god of the Underworld, Nemesis the goddess of divine retribution. But there are some gods that do not have, a particular power or special talent, for example Strife, Velasca, Callisto and Stregna. Power Level The level of power of a olympian god, is determined by his reach capacity, for example, manipulating the weather, in a specific place, it is not the same, on a larger scale, notables users. Demeter with her will she can manipulate the earth and change the seasons, no matter the natural order or Poseidon he create huge storms, in the seas, storms with winds, rain, lightning, waves. Both gods manipulate the weather and nature elements a larger scale. All Olympians have basic powers, but there are Olympians, more powerful than others, an example of power level, when Callisto ( as goddess ) failed to defeat Ares, a original Olympic. *''In the first row'', the more powerful of the Olympians is Zeus, followed by Hera, Poseidon, Hades and Demeter. *''In the second row'',for example: Athena, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hercules (as god). *''In the third row'', is for the commons olympics gods, example: Discord, Fortune, Strife, Nemesis, Momus, Deimos. The Fates are in a special category, for the his sight power and his wisdom. The primordials or forces of nature, in theory and according to myth, are more powerful than Zeus himself. Limitations One god can not restore human life or god to life. It took both Zeus and Hera to restore the life of their grandson, Evander. Also most of the gods cannot heal others without the blessing of either Athena or Zeus. The only gods that were able to do so were Ares (when he brought back the 3 people that he had killed while framing Xena in "The Reckoning,") and Hades when Xena told him to bring Marcus back to life (but only for 48 hours because he (Hades) wasn't at full power in "Mortal Beloved.") Only a very few things can kill an Olympian: Hind's Blood, the Ribs of Kronos, the Dagger of Helios and Zeus himself among others. Gallery 250px-Gods Xena.jpg|Athena, Deimos, Ares, Hades, Artemis Hades1.jpg|Hades Poseidon2.jpg|Poseidon Hera Reunions.jpg|Hera Demeter3.jpg|Demeter hestiahercxena2.jpg|Hestia Athena.jpg|Athena AresCostume.jpg|Ares Ares 2.jpg|Ares II Aphrodite 2.jpg|Aphrodite II Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus Apollo (top god).jpg|Apollo Artemis.jpg|Artemis Discord 01.jpg|Discord Strife.jpg|Strife Th xena-5x22-jt6.jpg|Deimos Cupid.jpg|Cupid Celesta regrets.jpg|Celesta Bacchus.jpg|Bacchus Hecate.jpg|Hecate 23.jpg|Persephone Momus.jpg|Momus Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis Fatuus.jpg|Fatuus Triton3.jpg|Triton Furies.jpg|the Furies Fates.jpg|The Fates Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus Hermes 01.jpg|Hermes Statue of Asclepio.jpg|Asclepius Zeusfullcircle.jpg|Zeus Pax2.jpg|Pax Bliss.jpg|Bliss Aphrodite Power.jpg|Aphrodite Fortune...jpg|Fortune Cheiron_.png|Cheiron and statues Gaia, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Nike Other olympians gods.png|Others olympians gods. List of Olympians known and mentioned *Achelous God of Achelous river (mentioned in RPG) *Aphrodite - Goddess of love/Aphrodite II- Queen of the Olympians (Strange World) *Apollo - God of Sunlight. *Ares - God of War/Ares II- God of Love (Strange World) *Artemis - Goddess of the Hunt, Wildlife and Amazons *Asclepius - God of Healing and Medicine *Athena - Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare and Weaving *Bacchus - God of Good Times *Bliss - Son of Cupid *Boreas - The God of North Wind (mentioned in RPG) *Calliope - Muse of Epic Poetry *Celesta - The Death *Cupid - God of Love/Cupid II- God of War (Strange World) *Deimos - God of Terror *Demeter - Goddess of the Agriculture and Harvest *Dionysus - God of Wine *Discord - Goddess of Chaos *Fates - Goddesses of Destiny **Atropos **Clotho **Lachesis *Fatuus - A God of Prophecy *Fortune - Goddess of Luck *Furies-Goddesses of Vengeance **Alecto **Megaera **Tisiphone *Gaea or Gea: The Mother Earth. *Hades - God of the Underworld *Hecate - Goddess of the sorcery *Hephaestus - God of the Forge *Hera - Queen of the Gods/Hera II- Goddess of Music (Strange World) *Hercules - God of Energy and Strength (briefly) *Hermes - Messenger of the Gods *Hestia - Goddess of the Home *Lachrymose - God of the Despair, Boredom and Misfortune *Momus - God of Satire *Morpheus - God of Dreams *Muses- The Nine Goddesses of inspiration. *Nemesis - Goddess of Divine Retribution *Nereids - The Sea nymphs, the 50 daughters of gods Nereo and Doris (mentioned in RPG) *Mnemosyne - Titan of memory and the mother of the Muses with Zeus. *Nike - Goddess of Victory *Nymphs - Minor goddesses or supernatural being, the diferent aspects of nature. (mentioned in RPG) *Panope - Goddess of water *Pan - The Satyr God (mentioned in RPG) *Persephone - A Goddess of nature and Queen of the Underworld *Poseidon - God of Seas, Earthquake and Horses *Psyche - Wife of Cupid in the myth Goddess of human soul *Proteus - The Shapeshifting God *Pax - Goddess of peace *Strife - God of Strife *Stregna - servant of Hera *Themis - Goddess of Justice *Terpsichore - Goddess of Dance and Music *Triton - A God of seas son of Poseidon *Zeus/Zeus II - King of the Gods and god of Thunder, Sky and Lightning. de:Griechische Götter Category:Olympians Gods Category:Gods